Honey
by Catness
Summary: House has a strange dream. Not based on any episode. Just an a fiction to amuse people.


**Honey**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Word count: 1006 words

House brushed away a lock of curly blond hair and gave the girl a kiss on the lips and opened the door for her. She walked out after muttering a sensual goodbye. House closed the door and limped across to the sofa. He sat down and immediately felt and strange item where he had landed. He stood up quickly and looked where he had sat. There lay a red leather handbag. Realising, he quickly jumped up and limped towards the front door and outside. It was a deserted street. Her car was no longer there.

'She must have had her keys in her jacket,' House thought. 'Ah well, just another reason to see Carrie again.' He smirked and hobbled back inside his nice, warm apartment.

As he entered the apartment, he set the handbag down on the kitchen counter and then went to the fridge to get a drink. He turned back around with a beer in his hand, several moments later and stared at the purse with curiosity. For several moments, his mind was filled with an argument of whether to go through the bag or not. For the moment, he decided not to. He set the beer down and prepared himself a honey sandwich. He threw an empty bottle of honey in the kitchen bin and then sat at a stool.

After finishing the sandwich he stared at the bag. Curiosity controlled his mind. After a minute or two, he mentally shrugged his shoulders, unzipped the bag and emptied the contents on the counter.

A handkerchief, an address book, lipstick, box of tampons, teddy bear… The usual. 'Wait,' House thought, 'teddy bear?' It was, indeed, a teddy bear. At about two inches high, the bear had pale brown fur with patches of dark brown. Terry had been stitched across the bear's stomach. House assumed it must have been the bear's name. House smirked; he had never pictured Carrie as a woman who carried a teddy bear around. 'Must be a childhood friend,' he thought with another smirk. He stood and threw the bear back onto the counter. He limped down the hallway and went back to bed.

Hours later, House woke with a gasp. He sat up quickly and rubbed his leg where a bolt of pain had shot through. He turned a light on and opened a draw. He fumbled through files and pages until he felt something furry against the knuckles of his fingers. House immediately paused; the leg pain dissipated and disappeared as he considered what he had left in the draw that might be furry. Curious, he dug out the files and at the back of the draw; he found Terry- Carrie's bear.

Surprised; he dropped it. He drew back and shuddered as a cold chill tickled his spine. After a moment, he shook his head and then snickered slightly; realising that he must have brought it from the kitchen and not remembered.

He stuck the bear on the bedside drawers, and then turned to rummage in the drawer once again. After finding and taking his Vicodin, he turned the lamp off and lay down once again. After several minutes, he rolled over and he saw the silhouette of the bear, seated on the bed. With a fright, he sat up once again and took the bear by the neck and limped off towards the kitchen. After much consideration, he shoved the bear into the empty handbag instead of in the bin. He zipped the bag and with a deep breathe he went back to bed again. Although he would never admit it to anyone, the bear was starting to frighten him slightly. It might have been his imagination, but House could swear that as he was limping away, he heard the bear whisper "honey…"

House lay in bed for a few hours, unable to sleep. All he could think about was the teddy bear and whether he was going insane. Suddenly he felt a stinging sensation in his neck. With a sudden adrenaline rush, he grabbed at his neck and instantly caught the furry creature known as Terry. He pulled it away and quickly turned on the bedside lamp. The first thing House saw when he looked at his hand was Terry covered in blood. House put a hand to his neck and felt a warm, wet sensation. House looked back at Terry and gasped in surprise. Terry's eyes had now begun to glow a blood red colour.

"HONEY!"

House gasped and sat up immediately. He put one hand to his neck and another fumbled around in the darkness to switch on the lamp. The room brightened as House flicked the switch and he looked at hand that had covered his neck. It was now covered in blood. He jumped up almost immediately and rushed towards the bathroom.

After cleaning the wound with a handful of wet tissues, he looked in the mirror. Partially stuck into his neck was a stud earring. "Must have rolled over it in my sleep," he muttered as he picked it out.

After cleaning the wound, he ventured back to his bedroom and looked around. He had pushed the quilt of the bed and it now lay on the floor, in a crumpled heap. As he shuffled closer, he noticed that something small and furry was wrapped up underneath a fold. He bent down, picked it up and looked at it. It was Terry. He stared it. A small droplet of blood had fallen to Terry's mouth.

House shook his head violently; refusing to believe.

After a little while, he shuffled back to bed, setting a roll of duct tape down on the bedside drawers. He smiled as he straightened the sheets and lay down underneath the covers. He fell asleep gently, knowing that Terry was duct taped to empty the bottle of honey he had fished out of the bin. Carrie wasn't going to be happy, but House had learnt a valuable lesson; never go to bed without feeding strange little teddy bears.

_**The end**_

_**Cattsy…**_


End file.
